Kisu
by neko-chansaysnyaa
Summary: Random KnB oneshots. Expect lots of kisses :3 Various x Reader reviews are very much welcome :)
1. Midorima Shintaro

As soon as you arrived to your classroom, a certain tall, bespectacled guy came up to you.

"[Last Name], come with me, nanodayo." He said, wrapping his taped fingers around your wrist and dragged you outside the room, to where-only-him-knows.

"Wait a sec! Where are we going Midorima-kun?"

"Quit asking. Just come with me."

"Do I even have a choice? You're actually dragging me with you." You sighed to yourself.

"Did you say something, [Last Name]?"

"Nope."

He finally stopped to his steps when the two of you reached the destination, the school rooftop where the two of you usually eat lunch together. He finally let go of your wrist.

"Why are we here, Midorima-kun?"

He did not say anything. You noticed the absence of the peculiar stuff he usually carries around as "lucky item".

"That's rare. You don't have the lucky item for today?"

"No. That's not it, nanodayo. Today's lucky item is not something that can be carried around. And now I am here to acquire it." Puzzled by what he said, you asked,

"Huh? What do you mean? And can you make it quick? Our class is about to sta—"

You were cut off when Midorima grabbed your wrist, pulled you close to him and bent down to press his lips against yours. All of it happened so fast giving you no time to react at all.

It was a gentle kiss. His lips felt soft and warm against yours. It was a simple act of pressing his lips with yours but even with its simplicity and gentleness, it was enough to make your heart pound inside your chest. Since you were pressed against him, you can also feel the fast rhythm of his heart.

When he finally pulled away, you could only touch your lips in shock. You feel embarrassed, being unable to hide the obvious blush displayed in your face.

"M-M-Midorima-kun…w-what was t-that for?"

He brought his taped fingers close to his face and adjusted his glasses.

"Today's lucky item for Cancers is a kiss, nanodayo."


	2. Kise Ryota

You had always admired Kise.

Not just because he's undeniably a very good-looking guy and a very talented athlete.

It was because despite him considered a prodigy in basketball, he still values practice and takes them seriously.

He loves the sport so much that even on his day offs, he still trains himself. And despite his busy schedule because of his modelling career, he still makes sure to make time for it.

It's not a bad thing actually. But it just worries you; he's been working so hard to the point that he is pushing himself too much.

"Ryota-kun!" you called out for the blond-head. It was his day off yet you saw him again in the gym, running laps around the court. You offered him a sports drink and gently wiped a towel on his sweaty forehead.

"Thanks [Name]-cchi." The two of you sat in a nearby bench.

"Ryota-kun, the doctor advised you to rest your leg, right?"

"Yeah but..."

"And he specifically said to you to avoid any strenuous activity for at least two weeks. What will you do if your legs' strain became worse? Ryota-kun, you're no super human. You need to rest yourself sometimes. You've been working hard that's why you also deserve to take a rest, right?"

"[Name]-cchi..."

He cupped your cheek and pressed a quick kiss on your lips.

"I'm sorry for making you worry for me. But I'm happy... [Name]-cchi really cares for me."

"...I'm your girlfriend after all. It's my job to take care of you, right?"

"And I guess hardworking girlfriends like [Name]-cchi deserves a reward~"

With that he pulled you close to him and pressed another kiss against your lips, this time a deep one.


	3. Aomine Daiki

"There you are Aomine-kun!" You exclaimed as you caught sight of the dark blue-haired basketball player.

As usual, he was lazing around, skipping practice, sleeping in the school rooftop.

You walked closer to him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Satsuki-chan asked me to find you because she had something else to do." You said, hoping that he will stir up in his slumber with your loud voice.

"Hey. Ao-mi-ne-kun~ Wake up."

But there was no response from the guy. He was still fast asleep.

Piqued by curiosity, you moved even closer to the sleeping Aomine, sitting down beside him. Your eyes scanned his form.

His face displayed a calm expression, different from the usual glare and angry frown that he wears.

"_I wished he's like this all the time..."_

"_Since he's asleep, maybe it's okay for me to do this."_

You leaned down, trying to place a kiss on his forehead. But then suddenly, his arms pulled you towards him, making you crash on top of him.

"What do you think you're doing, [Name]?" he asked.

You were too embarrassed to speak. After all, he caught you trying to kiss him. Your current position, that is you are straddling him and your faces were too close together, made you even more flustered. Your mind overheated as you try to come up with some kind of excuse and it showed in your face as a dark blush.

"I-I-I was...umm...well...a-a-about that..." you tried to get up, off of him but his hand settled on your back, refusing to let you go.

"A while ago, you were leaning down on me, what were you about to do to me, [Name]?" he asked again, his lips quirked in to a smirk. He was obviously having fun teasing you.

"There was a mosquito! Right! A mosquito! I was about to swat it but it flew away. Ahahahaha!" you finally came up with an alibi, however a stupid one. He let out a short yet hearty chuckle.

"You know, [Name]?"

"Huh?"

Before you knew it, his hand pulled your head closer to his and then your lips met. He was surprisingly gentle, different from his typical rough demeanor. After a few seconds, he pulled away from you.

"A-Aomine-k-kun..."

"...If you had wanted one, you should have just asked."


	4. Himuro Tatsuya

"It was so close. Do it one more time, [Name]." The black-haired guy said to you as the orange ball hit the hoop, and bounced back in forth against the cemented floor before it rolled soundlessly.

"But Himuro-kun...I'm not really a sporty person...I'm not used to doing these things."

"I know you can do it. Can you try once again?"

"...Fine. This will be the last one okay."

He passed you the ball once again.

You gave him an uncertain look. But in return, he gave you an assuring smile.

"[Name], I know you can do it. Just believe in yourself more."

You have been doing this with him for a few days already. Out of the blue, he brought you here in a nearby street basketball court to teach you how to play basketball. As you have said to him earlier, you were not one inclined to sports and basketball is certainly not your thing but because it's him and you can't say no to him, you agreed.

He had always been there beside you; he would be your strength every time you are weak. He always pulls you up whenever you are down. And he always believes in you even if you can't do it for yourself.

"_Himuro-kun believes in me...so maybe I should too. I can't fail him."_

Gathering all your courage, you pushed all the hesitant thoughts away. You remembered everything he taught you.

"_Keep your head cool and your heart hot."_

"_Her form... [Name] I knew you can." He thought_

You stretched your legs to jump and smoothly released the ball from your hands.

The ball flew in a perfect arc and went inside the ring, then dropped to the floor in a series of bounce and rolled away.

Your face lit up in joy.

"Did you see that, Himuro-kun? I made it! I finally did!" you exclaimed and wrapped your arms around the taller man, burying your face against his chest.

"Yes, [Name], I saw it. I always knew you can do it." He said, softly ruffling your hair with his hand. You looked up to him. You stood on your toes to place a kiss on Himuro's lips.

"It's thanks to you Himuro-kun. You taught me well and believed in me."

A kind smile graced on his face before leaning down to capture your lips again.


	5. Kasamatsu Yukio

this chapter will be longer than the usual ones...but i hope you enjoy it...i got the idea after reading kasamatsu's profile in kuroko no basuke wiki... :D

* * *

You first saw him when you were dragged by your friend who was a huge fan of the team's ace to watch the basketball club's practice game.

"He's so amazing, right [Name]-chan?"

However it was not Kise who caught your eye but it was the player wearing the jersey number 4. You find him amazing, being able to lead the team well. He seems so reliable. And although you don't know much about basketball, you can tell that his plays are awesome, too.

"[Name]-chan?" she called out, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Uh…I'm sorry. What was that again?"

"I said Kise-kun's amazing, right?"

"…Uh yeah… [Friend's Name]-chan, who is the player no.4?"

"That's Kasamatsu-san, Third Year Class A…could it be…you like him [Name]-chan?"

"Like?! I-I don't know…It's not like I know him personally but…I guess I find him awesome…"

"Oh… [Name]-chan's crushing on Kasamatsu-san~" she teased.

"Shhh! [Friend's Name]-chan you're loud! Someone might hear you." You said, slightly embarrassed. She just giggled to herself.

Then you had an unexpected encounter with him.

You went to a restaurant where you and [Friend's Name] are supposed to meet up. She was not there yet so you waited for her. You sipped on your drink and glanced at your phone from time to time to see if she had texted you.

Your phone vibrated. It was because of a message from your friend.

[I'm sorry, I can't come…]

After reading it, you had decided to leave. Then a band went to the stage and started playing a song, and coincidentally it was your favorite song. You changed your mind. You thought of listening to them perform for a while.

"_Such a nice voice…"_

You could not believe your eyes when you saw who was singing and playing the guitar—it was Kasamatsu.

After they performed, you decided to go home.

It was already dark and you were about halfway through the path way back to your house when you realized that your wallet is missing.

"Damn it! Where's it now?" you checked your bag for the nth time but still no trace of your wallet.

You heard your phone ring. You grumpily glanced at the screen to see an incoming call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"A-Are you [F-Full Name]-san?" a stammering male voice said from the opposite line.

"Yes, speaking. May I know who are you and how did you got my number?"

"Y-You left your wallet here in [Name of Restaurant]. I found your number written in your ID inside your wallet. I contacted you so I can return it to you. I-I'm here at [Name of Restaurant]."

"Oh. Thank you. I'll go there now." And then you started to head back to the restaurant.

And to your surprise, the one who found your wallet was no other than Kasamatsu.

"K-Kasamatsu-san?!"

"E-Eh? H-How did you know m-my n-name?" he said, stammering.

"Umm…because I study in Kaijo…The basketball team is pretty popular so…"

"A-Ahh…I-Is t-that so…?" he replied with his usual stammer, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"I'm [Full Name] from First Year Class B."

"K-Kasamatsu Y-Yukio…T-Third Year Class A…Here's y-your wallet [L-Last Name]-san," he gave you your wallet.

"…I-I have to go." with that he hurriedly got up from his seat.

"Wait Kasamatsu-san…can you stay for a bit? I'll treat you for coffee…as thank you…"

"Uh…T-Thanks but y-you really don't have to…I-I have to g-go…"

"Please…I insist…I promise we won't take too long."

"O-Okay…if y-you insist…"

"Congratulations on winning your practice game last week, Kasamatsu-san."

"T-Thanks…We'll do even better n-next t-time…"

"Kasamatsu-san, why are you stammering?"

"Uh…w-well…that's because…"

"Relax. It's just me, okay." You gave him a gentle smile. You saw a faint blush on his face. He just nodded in response.

"Anyway, I never knew you're also a good musician."

"You saw me p-perform?!" his blush became darker.

"Yup. I really liked your voice…and the way you play guitar…" now it was your turn to blush because of your little confession.

"T-Thank you…Actually, only a few people know that I'm also into music."

"Then today, I became one of those few people…"

"Y-You can say it that way…"

He's so different from what you have expected. He's different from the intense basketball team captain you saw in that practice game. Right now as you talk to him, he seems gentler than what you thought. The constant blush in his face and his stammering voice made him look, for the lack of proper word, cute in your eyes.

After having coffee with him, you decided to go home.

"Uh… [L-Last Name]-san…"

"Huh?"

"A-Are you going to walk home alone?"

"Yes. Our house is not that far from here anyway."

"…I-It's dangerous, y-you know…I'll w-walk you h-home…"

"Eh? Y-You don't have to, Kasamatsu-san…"

"I-I insist…"

You finally reached your house. And before getting inside, you softly pressed your lips on his cheek.

"Thank you Kasamatsu-san…for returning my wallet…for walking me home…and most of all for your time. I had fun and I got to know more about you. See you next time!"

You entered the gate, leaving a blushing Kasamatsu standing there.

* * *

nee minna, what do you think? please leave a review... :)


	6. Kuroko Tetsuya

You were taking a break from your usual morning walks during weekends. You sat down on a bench in the park while gazing at the thin fluffy clouds drifting at the sky.

"What a nice weather we have today~" you sighed contentedly to yourself.

"Arf!"

"Huh?" you glanced down at your feet and saw a small black puppy with blue eyes. Looking at the small dog reminds you of someone.

"Arf! Arf!" the puppy barked at you with its tail wagging energetically as if it was greeting you. You picked the puppy up and made it sit down beside you.

"Oh! You're so cute! Where did you come from little pup?"

"Arf! Arf!"

"What are you doing in here alone little pup? Are you lost?" you said to the little dog, patting its fur gently. The puppy softly whined.

"It seems like you're not a stray. Your master must have really doted on you." you muttered, noticing how soft and clean the puppy's fur was. The pup still wagged its tail.

"Arf!" the small dog began to lick your hand.

"Wait…little pup…that tickles…" you chuckled. You gently rubbed the small dog's head.

"Okay okay…I'll help you find your master." You carried the puppy in your arms and you began to walk but then suddenly you bumped in to someone.

"Ow…"

"Arf!"

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" the guy said to you, extending his hand to you to help you get up.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" the puppy in your arms barked. You looked up to the person you bumped into. He was your classmate Kuroko Tetsuya. The puppy in your arms freed itself from your grasp and walked towards Kuroko's feet. You held his hand and he pulled you up.

"Oh. Kuroko-kun, g-good m-morning." You greeted at the blue-haired guy sheepishly.

"[Last Name]-san, good morning. Are you alright?" you nodded in reply.

"Arf! Arf!"

"What were you doing here this early, Kuroko-kun?"

"I was taking Nigou in a walk but suddenly, he was gone. I was looking for him then I stumbled into you. But it seems like you found him, [Last Name]-san."

"Nigou? Are you referring to this cute little pup?"

"Yes. Thank you for taking care of him for a while."

"N-No problem."

You looked at Kuroko intently.

"[Last Name]-san, is there something wrong?" Kuroko said nonchalantly. You shifted your gaze at Nigou.

"Nothing. I was wondering a while ago why Nigou looked so familiar. I realized just now that he looks like you."

"Is that so? A lot of people say that to me."

"Umm…Kuroko-kun, I guess I have to go. Have a nice day!" you crouched down at Nigou's level and gently pat the dog's head.

"Bye bye Nigou-kun. Don't make your master worry too much 'kay."

"Arf!"

"Well, I'll be going. See you Kuroko-kun."

"Wait [Last Name]-san." Kuroko called out to you, making you look back at him.

"Hm?"

"Can you stay with us? Let's take a walk together." He said.

In the end, Kuroko had succeeded in convincing you to stay.

The two, I mean the three of you leisurely walked together in the park. And after you got tired, you rested under the shade of a tree.

"I'll just buy something to drink [Last Name]-san."

"Okay."

That morning seemed like a dream-like date to you. That mere thought made you blush. After all, you had always been infatuated to the presence-less guy. Even though the two of you don't usually spend time together at school, you were happy just seeing him every day (although he never fails to escape your sight).

You began to pet the puppy that looks like him.

"Nigou-kun, does Kuroko-kun have someone that he likes?" the puppy rolled down on its back and you started to tickle its belly.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Do you know who could that be?"

"Arf!"

"Nee Nigou-kun, I'll tell you something but promise me it will be a secret between the two of us..."

"Arf! Arf!"

"I like your master, Nigou-kun..."

...

"[Last Name]-san..." Kuroko called out to you out of the blue.

"Uwaah! K-K-Kuroko-kun...for how long have you been back?"

"I have been here for about five minutes already. [Last Name]-san, what you said a while ago...is it true...that you like me?"

You felt your face heat up from embarrassment.

"Uh...Kuroko-kun...it's true...that I like you..." you admitted embarrassedly. You didn't not see the point for you to lie or deny it since he probably heard it anyway. You looked at him to see his reaction only to see him smiling at you. His smile is probably the cutest thing you have seen in your entire life.

"Kuroko-kun...?" you mumbled when he gently pulled you close to him and then his lips met yours in a gentle kiss.

"I'm so happy [Last Name]-san because actually I feel the same way for you."


	7. Akashi Seijuro

After the bell rang and the homeroom teacher left, you immediately left the room. Clutching your school bag over your shoulders, you walked along the hallway when someone called out to you.

"[Last Name]-san."

It was your classmate.

"[Guy Classmate's Last Name]-kun."

"Can we talk for a bit? I just want to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Um…First let's go somewhere else. I wanted to talk to you privately."

You followed him to where the two of you would talk.

The two of you finally stopped at the slightly secluded part of the school grounds, below a blossoming cherry tree.

Unknown to the two of you, a certain red head overheard your conversation at the hallway. He had a bad feeling about this but he decided not to show himself right away and managed to follow you without you noticing it.

There was an awkward silence between the two of you. It seems like [Guy Classmate's Last Name] was contemplating on what he was about to say to you. You glanced at your wrist watch. This thing is slightly taking time and you know that someone is waiting for you and that someone really hates to wait.

"Um… [Guy Classmate's Last Name]-kun what is it you want to tell me?"

"… [L-Last Name]-san…I wanted to tell you that…that I like you and…I want to get to know more about y-you…so please go out with me."

Your eyes widened in shock when a pair of scissors suddenly flew between the two of you and pierced the tree's trunk, just enough for the scissors to stay in place. You shifted your eyes to the direction where the scissors came from to see Akashi Seijuro standing there with a smile on his lips. However that smile on his face is contradicted by the eerie aura surrounding him.

"So this is why [Name] is taking too long…" he said, walking closer to the two of you.

Akashi pulled you close to him with his arm around your waist.

"[Guy Classmate's Last Name]-kun…I'm sorry…I can't and I won't—"

"She's my girlfriend," the red-haired guy cut you off.

"I hope you remember and understand that. If ever I saw you again with her…" he pulled out the scissors embedded on the tree and played with it on his hands still with a vile smile on his face.

"…You would not want this scissors to be the cause of your _end_, right?"

"I-I am sorry Akashi-san, I didn't know that [Last Name]-san is your girlfriend. You can be assured that I will not get close to her again." [Guy Classmate's Last Name] frantically apologized before running away, leaving you alone with Akashi.

"Sei, you didn't have to do that. I will definitely reject him anyway. Besides, you scared the person."

"It is just that I am really infuriated whenever someone gets close to you and tries to steal you from me."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you [Name] but the ones i can not trust are those people around you."

"I won't let anyone do that, okay. So don't be mad anymore…" he answered you with silence.

"Sei…are you still angry?"

"Not anymore." But you can feel that he's not telling the truth.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he still did not say anything.

"Hmm…How about this?" you put your arms around his shoulders and tiptoed, gently pressing your lips on his. You immediately pulled away.

"You're the only one I love Sei."

Akashi pulled you close to him. He cupped your cheek with his hand and leaned down to capture your lips again in a kiss.

A gentle breeze blew causing the cherry blossom petals to flutter down.

When he finally broke your kiss, his lips curled up in to a smile but this time it's a sincere one.

"As long as you have me, you will never need anyone else, okay."


	8. Sakurai Ryo

You have been receiving bento from a secret admirer for a long time already. You found it strange yet sweet because it's usually the other way around that is the girl cooks for the guy.

You were totally racking your brains out thinking who would constantly leave a well-prepared lunch inside your locker. You really have no idea as to who he is so you decided to leave a note in your locker which says:

"_Please meet up with me after class. I wanted to meet you for so long and to personally thank you for the delicious lunches you prepared for me. Please do come."_

— _[Full Name] :)_

That lunch break that day, there was no bento box left inside your locker. Instead you found a small neatly written note.

"_[Last Name]-san, I'm happy you liked the lunches I prepared for you. Today, I will personally give you your lunch. I'm sorry if I took this long before I had the courage to meet up with you. I'll meet up with you at the rooftop this lunch break."_

As you walked up the stairs to the rooftop, you can feel your heart beat faster. You wondered what kind of person was behind those scrumptious lunches you have been receiving for so long.

Then there he was.

You saw a guy standing there in the rooftop. You slowly walked up to him.

"Hi." You said.

He turned around to face you.

He was taller than you. He has light brown hair and matching beautiful brown eyes. He was cute.

"Are you the one leaving bento inside my locker?"

"Y-Yes, [Last Name]-san. I-I'm sorry!"

"Eh? Why are you apologizing?" you slightly chuckled as he bowed to you and kept saying sorry.

"I'm [Full Name] and you are?"

"S-Sakurai R-Ryo…I'm from First Year Class B."

"Sakurai-kun…if I'm not mistaken you're from the basketball club, right?"

"Uh…yes."

"I saw your game the other day. It was a great game." You noticed the sudden change in his expression. You kinda felt about it.

"…But in the end we still lost…"

"I'm sorry. But that's the way it is, right…in sports and even in life…but it's not like it's the end of everything…All we have to do is to learn from our past mistakes and be stronger, don't you think?" you smiled at him.

"I-I guess you're right. Thanks [Last Name]-san." His lips gently curled up in to a small smile.

Your stomach suddenly grumbled making you blush out of embarrassment.

"Um… [Last Name]-san, let's eat now."

…

"Thank you for the food. It's really delicious."

"You're welcome. I'm happy you liked it."

"By the way Sakurai-kun, why did you always secretly leave lunch for me inside my locker?"

"Um…the truth is…I had always liked you [Last Name]-san…ever since middle school…" he confessed. There was a bright blush on his cheeks.

"Since middle school…really?" he nodded.

"I never got the chance to be in the same class as you…and I was too shy to talk to you at that time…actually even up to this time…that's why when I saw you here in Touou, I was happy although we're in different classes again…so that's why I take this chance to introduce myself to you…"

You don't have any idea that such a guy exists…that someone has been admiring you from a distance for so long.

"I-I'm really flattered with what you just said…I have no idea that someone like you thinks of me that way…"

"[Last Name]-san…"

"…I'm really happy that I met you Sakurai-kun."

You gently pressed your lips on his cheek. His face suddenly became as red as a cherry.

"I want to know more about you Sakurai-kun."

"Me too [Last Name]-san."


	9. Izuki Shun

Here's the Izuki chap... XD

Honestly I had a hard time on thinking a good story for Izuki and how to put his puns but I had fun writing this one. I don't own the puns & jokes used. I hope you guys like it. :)

Btw, this may contain spoilers for the non-manga readers. Please don't forget to leave a review... ;)

* * *

The basketball club is having a short break from their strenuous practice. They are tired as hell but they don't seem to mind at all. In a few days will be their most important and most difficult match—the Winter Cup Finals against Rakuzan so they're giving their all even at practice.

The basketball club captain Hyuga Junpei headed towards the gym's entrance to get something to drink when he accidentally bumped at you.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He said to you as helped you get up.

"Yes…Um…Are you guys still practicing?"

"Actually, we're just taking a short break. What can I do for you?" he was wondering what a girl wearing another school's uniform doing in Seirin at this hour.

"Um…can I talk to Shun for a bit? If it's okay…"

"Shun? Ah you mean Izuki?"

"Yes."

"Izuki, someone wants to talk to you." The guy with glasses called out to their point guard.

Izuki looked back at Hyuga to see you standing by the door. You gave him a small smile and waved your hand at him. He returned the gesture and immediately walked towards you.

"Guys, I'll be out for a bit." He said to the other basketball club members before going outside with you.

After you two left, the remaining basketball club members exchanged puzzled looks.

"Hyuga, do you know who she is?" Kiyoshi asked.

"No. I haven't seen her before."

"Judging from her uniform, she's from [Name of School]. But what is her relation to Izuki-senpai?" the shaven-head Kawahara pondered.

"Oh…could it be…she's Izuki's girlfriend?!" the cat-faced Koganei exclaimed.

"Koga, the way you said it, do you doubt Izuki having a girlfriend?" Tsuchida said. The silent guy Mitobe nodded in agreement with the slit-eyed guy.

"I don't mean it that way! …Guys I have an idea," Koganei piped up.

"Why don't we spy on Izuki and the cute girl to find out their real relationship?"

"What are you talking about? Just let them be. The person deserves some privacy." Hyuga objected.

"Koganei-senpai, I think Hyuga-senpai is right. Eavesdropping to other people's conversation is kind of rude." The presence-less guy Kuroko agreed to the captain.

"Eh? But guys aren't you curious?"

In the end, the remaining basketball club members followed you and Izuki and hid behind a big bush.

(At the same time as the basketball club members' conversation in the gym.)

The two of you went to buy something do drink from a nearby vending machine.

"[Name], why did you go here at this time? It's already 6 in the evening. Uncle and Auntie must be expecting you home by this hour." He said to you.

Your family and the Izuki's are close family friends after being neighbors for a long time. The four of you (including Shun's two sisters) are childhood friends. But before the start of middle school, your family moved out because your father got reassigned to work in another place. But you did your best to keep your communication with him.

"Don't worry. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. Mom and Dad know that I'm here. They even said to me to send their regards to you and your family…you know what Shun…"

"What is it?"

"I miss you so much…" you wrapped your arms around him in a hug. He was caught off guard with your sudden hug but he gently wrapped his arms around you.

"Me too."

"If only we didn't have to move out to [Place]…"

"[Name], change is inevitable…except on vending machines…"

"Shun, you're ruining the mood…"

"But seriously [Name], even if everything around us changes, I will never change."

"Really? Is that a promise?"

"Yes. Promise."

After buying drinks from the vending machine, you and Izuki sat on the grassy school grounds under a tree. Unknown to the two of you there were ten curious people hiding behind a nearby bush.

The two of you opened the canned drinks you bought earlier and took a sip.

"This soda is so dalicious! *Kitakore!" Izuki exclaimed. He grabbed a pen and a notepad from his pocket and jot some words down. You stifled a chuckle as he did it.

(Meanwhile behind the bushes...)

"Did she just laugh at Izuki's pun?!" Koganei said. He found it unbelievable for someone to understand Izuki's eccentric sense of humor.

"Shhh! You're loud. What are we going to do if he finds out that we followed him out?!" Hyuga said to Koganei, trying to make him quiet.

"Hyuga, you're just as loud as Koga." Kiyoshi said to the guy with glasses.

"Shut up Kiyoshi." The megane retorted.

(Back to you and Izuki)

"...You still don't change, Shun." You said to him, giggling. He just glanced at you and his lips curled up in to a small smile. He put his hand on top of your head, gently ruffling your hair.

"You too, [Name]."

"Shun, what do you call a person rabid with wordplay?" he gave you a confused look.

"What?"

"An Energizer Punny!" you said. He chuckled.

"That's a good one, huh." He jot down your pun in his notepad.

(Behind the bushes...)

"She made a pun..." The flustered Seirin basketball club members whispered in unison.

(Back to you and Izuki)

"Nee, Shun..."

"What is it?"

"The truth is I went here to personally wish you luck in your next game. But whatever happens, I'll be always proud of you."

"Thanks [Name]...Our next game will be even more difficult than our past ones, but I promise we will do our best."

"I believe in you Shun." You gently pressed your lips on his. It didn't take long for him to kiss you back.

"Just think of it as a good luck kiss," You told him after you pulled away.

"I'll watch your game to cheer you on." You winked at him.

"Thanks."

(Behind the bushes)

"_It must be nice to have a girlfriend..."_ the Seirin basketball club members thought, well except for Tsuchida (he has a girlfriend after all).

(Back to you and Izuki)

"Shun, don't you think that bush has been moving oddly since a while ago?"

"Now that you say it...It has been rustling." Fear has been evident to your face after Izuki said that.

"Don't worry. Maybe it's just a small animal." He walked towards the bush.

"Wait for me Shun!"

"What are you guys doing in there?" Izuki had a serious look in his face as he asked the remaining Seirin basketball club members.

And that's how you and Izuki discovered them hiding behind the bushes.

* * *

*Kitakore – it's the phrase Izuki often says after making/hearing a good pun.


	10. Kagami Taiga

Here's a Kagami chap for you guys :)

I suddenly got this idea after seing a photo in fb...I hope you like it. ^_^

I may or may not be able to post new chapters/stories since our classes are about to start. Please let me know what you think about this chap by leaving a review. Thanks :3

* * *

It was another morning to school.

You woke up late and because of that you had to double time in preparing for school. As you stepped out of your house, you caught a glance of a tall red head standing in front of your gate. Although only the top of his head was visible, you know very well who it was. After all, he's the only one you know with hair in that beautiful, vibrant shade of red and he's the only one who waits for you to go to school together with him.

Ever since he moved in your neighborhood, you have been very close to him. Despite his "bad boy" looks coupled with his muscular physique and towering height, he's surprisingly a very gentle and sweet person, in his own way of course. You love spending time with him and so he is towards you. He would often invite you in his house and sometimes casually go out with you. You would always help him out in his studies since he's not good at it and he would cook for you in return. You had always loved his cooking simply because it tastes great and you find him cute watching him as he cook. The two of you grew fond of each other that you both decided to enrol in the same high school.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Kagami-kun."

"Don't worry about it. Actually, I just arrived here."

"Is that so? Then let's go. We're going to be late if we don't hurry up."

The two of you walked together to the train station and as expected it was packed with all sorts of people although students and professionals, going to their respective schools and workplaces, were the majority of the crowd.

"This is Japanese morning rush!" Kagami exclaimed in English.

"Kagami-kun, you're acting American again." You managed to say to him between giggles. A faint blush was visible in his cheeks, embarrassed at the fact that you laughed at him and also because your laugh sounded like a soothing music to his ears.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. You're just being too cu— ow!" you weren't able to finish your sentence when the crowd's flow was pushing you away from him.

"[Name]-san!" before you could even be swept away by the crowd, Kagami grabbed your hand tight and managed to pull you back to him.

"Don't go far from me again okay." He said to you, still holding your hand. His hand was big and warm, wrapped snugly around yours.

"It's not like I wanted to be pushed away by the crowd…" you grumbled.

"Geez…That's because you're too small. You should eat more to grow bigger."

"My stomach isn't as big as yours and it can't be filled with food enough for five people. Besides, I don't think I will be able to move if I eat as much as you do." You retorted.

You two managed to board in the train. It's packed inside and there were no seats available so you both have to stand.

"Nee, Kagami-kun. Did you finish doing our homework last night?"

"Uh…yeah. Thanks."

"Huh? For what?"

"For tutoring me. I kinda understand the lesson now…"

"No problem. Thanks also for the food. It's really delicious. Can you teach me how to cook next time?" you looked up at him with sparkling, anticipating eyes which made you look really cute in his eyes.

"I-I don't really mind…"

"Really? Thanks Kagami-kun!" you beamed at him.

"Y-You're welcome…"

"…In studying, I don't really think you're that bad at it…you just seem to focus more on other things but I guess if you pay attention during class and spend more time studying, I think you'll be just as good as I am." You said to him.

Lately he has been troubled because of an upcoming major examination because if he fails at it, his participation in the Winter Cup will not be allowed.

"Really? But I don't think I'll be as good as you, Miss Rank One."

That's right. It was you who got the highest score in the whole first year level in the last Efficiency Test. But you hated it whenever he calls you like that.

"Stop calling me that!"

"What was it again Miss Rank One?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Call you what Miss Rank One?"

"Shut up Weird Eyebrows!"

"Weird…eyebrows?! What do you mean by weird?!"

"Your eyebrows look weird. Why are they split in two? They look funny…"

"…_and cute." _You purposely didn't voice out that part.

"It's not my fault that they're shaped like this! They have been split in two for as long as I can remember!" you moved in front of him, standing on your toes as you reached for his eyebrows then suddenly someone behind you accidentally bumped against you making you pressed against Kagami's chest. Your face instantly became red. He's warm and the soft rhythm of his beating heart is relaxing…not to mention that he really smells good!

"_What the hell am I thinking?!" _

Since it's really packed inside due to the morning rush hour, even if you wanted to pull yourself away from him, there wasn't any space so you remained in that heart-pounding position.

"_Could he feel my heartbeat too?" _you thought to yourself.

The train temporarily stopped at the station, unloading some passengers. Although there were also passengers who boarded in the train, there were less people now than it was a while ago, so the two of you managed to occupy seats. But there was an old couple who was standing so you did not hesitate to give your seats to them.

"Thank you. You two are such kind children. May God bless you." the old lady said to you and Kagami.

"You're welcome Granny."

The trip continued. You felt a bit unstable so you decided to hold on to the hand straps but they were beyond your reach. Kagami noticed your dilemma.

"Geez…that's why I'm telling you to eat more."

"Shut up. I'm doing my best to grow taller but I'm not blessed with lots of growth hormones!"

"…Here." He muttered.

"Huh?" you looked up at him in confusion. You saw his hand gripping on the train's hand strap.

"Just hold on to my arm instead." He said. You shyly reached your hand towards his arm and held on it. You felt your face heat up as your hand came in contact with his hard bicep.

"T-Thanks…I guess."

"[Name]-san… "

"What is it?"

"What you said a while ago…do you really mean it…or are you just saying that to encourage me?"

"Hmm…Maybe both…I do believe you'll pass the test and at the same time I'm encouraging you. I'm sure you can do it, Kagami-kun." You gave him a bright smile.

He bent down to your level and leaned his face on yours and pressed your lips together. His lips are soft and warm. The kiss didn't last long since his lips left yours as fast as it came, though its effect lingered on you. Your face is stained by a bright blush even long after he pulled away.

"W-What was t-that for?!"

"You were just so cute that I wasn't able to control myself. By the way, thank you for being always here for me." He leaned down close to you again and kissed your forehead.

With those words and another kiss, you could feel your blush grow darker.

"S-Stupid Kagami-kun…" you grumbled under your breath.

You saw the old couple chuckling at the two of you, making you feel embarrassed.

"You two remind me of how we are when we were younger, right Dear?" the old lady said.

"That's right. But studies must still be you priority okay. You two are still young." The old man replied.

"It must be really nice to be young…" the old lady said again.


End file.
